A safety razor having a plurality of blades suffers from accumulation of moustache refuse, cream, or the like between blades in use, and so a safety razor intended for efficient removal of these has been proposed. JP-A-2000-308771 discloses a support structure, in which a plurality of blades are supported at spaces. This support structure comprises a plurality of blades and a frame supporting the plurality of blades, a plurality of vertical ribs are arranged between opened rear portions of the frame, and the ribs comprise slots, which are different in level and in which rear edges of the blades are mounted.
A conventional support structure is configured in the above-mentioned manner such that rear edges of the blades are mounted in the slots provided on the ribs. In this manner, with the support structure, in which blades are fixed by means of slots, it is difficult to separately manufacture several support structure parts to mechanically assemble them, so that the whole support structure together with blades is molded by fixing the blades in predetermined positions and injection molding plastics. Cartridge replaceable blades are manufactured by such injection molding.
However, there is a disadvantage that metal molds used in injection molding to manufacture a whole cartridge replaceable blade in a body are very complicated to lead to an increase in cost. Also, it is not easy to fix a plurality of blades at spaces at the time of injection molding, which incurs a fear of bad yield.
Hereupon, it is an object of the invention to provide a constitution, in which a support structure is divided into two members to be manufactured and mechanically assembled and metal molds are not so much complicated.
Further, it is an object of the invention to enable mechanical assembly of blades and prevent degradation in yield.
Further, with a safety razor having a plurality of blades, respective blade bodies are partially fixed midway in order to efficiently eject moustache refuse, which has been clogged between the blades, rearward, whereby spaces between blade bodies are retained. Therefore, there is a fear that blade bodies bend at unfixed portions thereof. Also, when a safety razor having a plurality of blades is assembled, the blades are stacked on one another, but the stacked blades can be shifted relative to one another due to vibrations prior to fixation of the blades, which leads to a bad yield. Hereupon, it is an object of the invention to provide a safety razor, assembly of which can be readily and surely performed and in which blades after assembly are surely fixed.